Suicide Pending
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: One-Shot story of the real Marik Ishtar. Takes place after Battle City and after he was freed from his Darker self. Marik's POV talks about suicide and pain. Please read.


Tammi: A One-Shot story of Marik Ishtar. The real Marik Ishtar- Not his yami or the one you see in Battle City - The real sweet and sorrowful Marik. I hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_     A dark alley – perfect for my dark life… Pain – ideal for all the pain I've caused… Fear, consuming me no more… Fear replaced with hurt. Hurt too unbearable to show. Agony inflicted on many by my hands. _

     A sigh escaping whimpering lips, as he scrolls down memory lane. How can one be so deeply depressed when things are going great? Or are things as great as they seem? How wonderful can life be, when you almost killed many? _Killed… Death… Sacrificed… All of it has been done, all of it has happened.  _

     _Father's blood on my hands, Isis' and Rishid's pain caused by me… I even stole my mother's life… Mother, Father, Isis and Rishid… Family… Love… Warmth… Strength…_

     _Pain is something too many innocent people have experienced, while the evil at heart are bestowed with powers not earned. __Darkness is what shatters the heart, what plagues the soul and destroys the dreams of the living. __Death frees you from this Realm but sends you to a greater fear, a horrifying plain of forgotten destinies and shameful rest._

     Nothingness crushes the spirits of the mind; nothingness clouds the heart and ensnares the weak. _The weak, such as myself… Myself… Loneliness… Despair… Fear…_

     _I am responsible for so much anguish yet I do not accept it. I cannot own up to what must be done. How can I pity myself – why can I not kill myself? Justice must be done, if not by Pharaoh, then by me. _

_     Yes, the Pharaoh… Ruler of Ancient __Egypt__… Possessor of Sennen Puzzle… King of the Dark Games… The nameless Pharaoh that knows what isn't always apparent…He has won the battle… Defeated the opponent; the wicked that wanted death among men… The ultimate evil…_

_     The evil that resided within me… My other self, no not a yami… Not an ancient spirit hidden within my Sennen Rod… No another form of me. A being born from my own hate and anger… Something I conjured up out of spite and loathing toward my despicable Father… The dark me… Dark Malik… Evil… Hatred... Sin… Destruction… The suffering and hurting of others nothing but pleasure and enjoyment… Death and torture his love, the only thing he craved…_

_     And now, to stand here - here, high up above all below… It's windy – too windy. I'm freezing and almost falling over the ledge. But that's what needs to be done. I have not received punishment for defying the Grave Keepers, the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh's friends._

_     Friends… His friends… Jounouchi and Anzu; Using them for my personal gain, for my plan in dealing damage to the King of __Egypt__. The spirit within Bakura Ryou was my ally. He tried to win the God card, Osiris, for me. I almost had his host killed. He even tried to free me by dueling with my Dark side… Now he is gone, and so is the innocent Bakura Ryou…_

_     I am the reason why that evil, killing, enslaving spirit existed. I created him; I am technically the same as him. My memories, my anger, my dark heart borne him… Thus I am a killer. _"So, why is it that I can admit it, I can say it, I know it… But I cannot do it. Jumping off this cliff now, ending my life, relieving all of whom have been torn and damaged by me would be great. Rishid and Isis, you two are still there, loving and caring for me… How can you so easily forgive me? I have slain many for no right. I have stolen God's Power and tarnished our name…"

     The clouds cover the night sky, shadowing over all below. Winds pushing me over more and more, even if I just stand here, I will surely be thrown off by the wind's might. _Sun God, Ra… The Devine Judger, Obelisk… Saint Dragon, Osiris… I have disgraced you all._

_     Death is my destiny… It must have been known for some time… The day the Pharaoh's memory was carved onto my back my destiny was decided and insanity was unleashed! _The wind seems to pick up even more now, causing the Egyptian to struggle to stay balanced on the ledge.

     _This is for everyone that has endured hardships let all your worries and fears be cast away with my last breath… This is my time, my night, and my destiny. Shivering just a bit from cold, and from fear; He shut his eyes and felt the quickening pace of his own beating heart, _One's destiny cannot be changed! _He bit his lip and growled,__ "This is fate! This is my fate!" He shouted letting his body fall over._

     His eyes shot open in both shock and fear as he could see the city below, however he was not falling. His legs were still safely on the building, as he was leaning over the edge. _Something is wrong… Why aren't I falling?! I should be… Should be… Wait! My- My arm…_

     Marik turns and gasps at the one holding his arm firmly in his grasp. His entire body hanging over if 'he' let go, he would surely fall to his death. "Arrgh! Let go of me!" _Who is this guy? Why is he interfering with my fate?! "Who are you?! Drop the hood from your coat!" He shouted in a red fury._

     The wind blew harder now, as the hood was dropped and the face that was hidden was revealed. Violet eyes tainted with confusion and shock. "S- You are… Uh, you are… Seto Kaiba…?" He exclaimed. _Seto Kaiba… The priest of five thousand years… the previous owner of the Sennen Rod… True master of the Devine Judger, Obelisk…_

     The tall brunette tightened his grip on the other's arm, and pulled him away from the ledge and toward him. Marik's smaller body hit the CEO hard, but Kaiba didn't falter. Marik gasps once again, as he stares up and into the cold and arrogant eyes of Seto Kaiba. "W-What are you doing…?" He whispered though he doubted it was heard over the harsh piercing winds.

     After some more uncomfortable minutes, the brunette let go of his now bruised arm, and just like that he turned and walked away. Leaving Marik to stare on after his retreating form baffled and dumbfounded all at once. Staring over at where he was once standing, he shuddered… _A- Arigatou, Seto Kaiba…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
